everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Serenade Aquamist
Serenade Aquamist is the daughter of the Little Mermaid. She is a new student at Ever After High. She doesn't want to be the next Little Mermaid, but feels like she is obligated to be. Portrayers In English, Serenade Aquamist would be voiced by Tara Strong. If Serenade would be played as a live-action character, she would be played by Kelli Burglund or Piper Curda. Character Personality Serenade is girlish and quite gentle. She is an extremely sweet, caring, friendly, pure-hearted, honest girl. She has a cheerful and optimistc personality. However, she's a little naive and insecure. She enjoys drawing, singing, reading, writing, and being with her friends. She is shy when people first meet her, but once they get to know her, she shows her warm and loving personality. Despite people saying that she is one of the most beautiful girls in school, Serenade doesn't think that she is beautiful at all and always puts herself down. She never goes to any parties unless her friends beg her or drag her along. Because she is so quiet and shy, many of the students, who don't know her that well, think that she is odd. Serenade loves romance. She loves seeing couples together, and wishes that one day she could finally have a romance with her true love. She loves being able to turn into a mermaid. She enjoys going into the Enchanted Sea and seeing her sea family and sea friends. Serenade doesn't like the Royal and Rebel conflict, so she stays neutral. Although, she secretly supports the Rebels. She loves the idea of choosing your own destiny and having your own happily ever after. Being the next Little Mermaid makes Serenade extremely nervous. Even though she doesn't get a happily ever after, her role in the story leaves a heartfelt feeling to people. Because of this, a lot of the students respect her and treat her kindly. But this just makes Serenade feel more guilty about wanting to choose her own destiny. Appearance Serenade has a girly appearance. She has peach skin, glistening brown eyes, and long, chocolate brown hair, that has loose curls and a mermaid, waterfall braid that makes a small braid at her left side. She uses soft pink eyeshadow and soft pink lip gloss. She is a little short for her age. Relationships Family Serenade's mother is the Little Mermaid and her father is a king, who was a prince when he saw her mother's soul. Her mother was able to get her body back when she was with him, and then they had Serenade and her five older sisters: Krystalynn, Marina, Pearl, Coral, and Rani. Serenade loves her family deeply, and feels that if she chooses not to be the next Little Mermaid, her family will be disappointed in her. Serenade also likes to visit her grandfather, great granmother, her five aunts and uncles, and her many cousins. Friends Serenade's Best Friends Forever After are C.A.Cupid, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, and Raven Queen. She can relax and be herself when she is with any of them. She likes everybody in the school, as long as they are good people at heart. Cupid was the first friend Serenade made when she came to Ever After High. Serenade goes to Cupid when she needs love advice. Cupid always tries to help Serenade confess her feelings to Hopper. Cerise and Serenade became best friends when she helped Cerise with her pet wolf, Carmine. Serenade knows Cerise's secret and promises not to tell anyone. Ashlynn and Serenade have known each other since childhood and looks at Ashlynn as another older sister. She is able to go to Ashlynn if she has a problem. Raven and Serenade became best friends when she told Raven that she wasn't afraid of her, because she knows that she is a good person. Raven was the first person that Serenade told about her doubting her destiny. Pet Serenade has a magical pet puppy named Shelly, who can turn into a mer-puppy when in the water. Romance Serenade is in love with Hopper Croakington II. She loves to listen to his poetry. But despite her strong feelings, she can never tell him because of two reasons. The first is that she is very shy and afraid of rejection; the second is because she thinks that Hopper deserves someone better and prettier than her. Cupid tries to help her with Hopper a lot. Serenade has been getting love letters from a secret admirer, but she doesn't know who. Outfits Basic Serenade's basic outfit consists of a sweet-heart neckline, short, flowy, vanilla cream dress, with small soft pink ribbons at the end and neckline, with a small bow at the middle of the neckline, and seashell patterns. She also wears a soft pink cover up, with long, slightly loose sleeves, and small vanilla cream ribbons on the front edges. She wears vanilla cream ballet heels, with the heel looking like a swirling seashell and a soft pink seashell at the front of the shoe, and soft pink ribbons. She wears this together with a golden seashell locket, a golden charm braclet, and a flower hair tie, to tie her small braid. She most often carries a seashell-like purse. Mermaid Serenade's mermaid outfit consists of a vanilla cream seashell bra, with a pearl in the middle, and her mermaid tail is soft pink. She wears two pearl bracelets on each wrist. Getting Fairest Serenade's Getting Fairest outfit consists of a soft pink, sleeveless nightgown, that reaches just above her knees, partly covered with seashell patterns, a vanilla cream silk robe, also with seashell patterns, and a pair of soft pink furry slippers. Her hair is let down and her face is clean. Trivia *Serenade enjoys reading romance novels. *Cupid, Cerise, Ashlynn, and Raven say that she is a hopeless romantic. *Serenade knows how to talk in riddles. *Serenade always carries her drawing pad and muse-ic notebook with her. *She is a fan of Katy Fairy, Lady Yaga, Tailor Quick, and One Reflection. Notes *Serenade Aquamist was created by Charm777. Timeline *April 19, 2014: Serenade Aquamist is added to Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Little Mermaid